Low voltage systems are used for powering a variety of devices. Such devices are placed in driveways, pathways, or grounds of homeowners or other residential or commercial properties. For example, low voltage outdoor lights or other electrical devices may be placed in a yard. Various low voltage systems include a power supply that provides a low voltage signal to power devices coupled to a low voltage line. Coupled devices are turned on or off when the power supply is turned on or off. For example, outdoor lights are turned on in the evening, but in the morning, the outdoor lights are turned off by shutting down the power supply.